the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Evangelists
Evangelists are Adepts born from a desire to spread the good news to others and to multiply the body of believers across the world. They are dedicated and single-minded in their goal, and they don't back off easily either. They're just as likely to win a battle through sheer tenacity and relentlessness as they are from skill and weaponry. Aspect of God: Spreader of Truth Evangelist Degrees Networking Facts: -Evangelists have the power of multiplication, they can replicate themselves over and over again. Which means facing off against even one Evangelists really means dealing with a small army, all of whom share complete faith and skill in one another. -Evangelicals tend to be very sociable. They tend naturally to etiquette and love to be around people, especially fellow Adepts. -Evangelicals are fairly common, although they tend to be found in more urban environments. -Because of their powers of multiplication, Evangelists win battles by simply burying all opposition under sheer weight of numbers. -Evangelists love to use one 'copy' of themselves as a decoy, keeping an enemy distracted until the others can setup and spring a trap or ambush. -When an Evangelist is around, there is never a lack of raw manpower. -Most Orders must usually wait for someone to encounter God under their Order's Aspect of God, however, the Evangelists can add new members to their rank seemingly at will, giving them the power to control their numbers. The Great Commission: The Order of Evangelists follow the Great Commission, they derive their spirit and energy from it, using it like a lens to focus the light of their minds. Evangelists are often accused of being single-minded, but the truth is that they are liberated from the worries of daily life because they focus everything they've got on their cause. To live for a cause, before all else, allows one to ignore all distractions, to make life decisions more easily, and to bring absolute order and disciplines into their lives. Evangelists are militant, for sure, but they trade common distractions for a chance to achieve great things in their brief lives. Grassroots Organizations: When people think of Evangelicals, they often picture powerful GOP leaders and high-end pastors. The truth is that the overwhelming majority of the Order's members and affiliates are middle to lower class people. The bedrock of the Order of Evangelists is built firmly on the ramshackle confederacy of Christian grassroots organizations and ministries scattered across the globe. This gives the Order a peculiar nature, allowing an Evangelist to access a global network that is both independent of the secular world and difficult to track. Reputation For Annoyance: Evangelists can only do their thing by getting in people's faces. Regardless of what your message actually is, people in general don't like having others intrude on their private lives. Because of this, Evangelists have a reputation as being annoying and delving into the private lives of others. However, on the other hand... Missionary Work: Other Orders of Adepts do missionary work as well, but nobody does it to the length and extent that the Evangelists do it. The Order as a whole has numerous connections across the world and is quite knowledgeable on international as well as regional issues thanks to their network of missionaries. -List of Famous Xtrian Missionaries -Missionary Resources -missionfinder.org Religious Subcultures: Evangelists are largely responsible for the modern idea and development of the 'Christian subculture' and its attending counterparts. The infrastructure and networks of the subculture are choke full of resources for Evangelists to use as they see fit. -Outsiders Guide To Xtrian Subculture -Signs You Were Raised In The Xtrian Subculture References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-evangelists/ -http://www.gotquestions.org/evangelical-Christian.html -http://www.evangelicalbeliefs.com/ -http://www.astudyofdenominations.com/movements/evangelicalism/#sthash.mp1rcyOg.q5GLcWi5.dpbs -https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Matthew+28%3A16-20&version=NIV -http://christianity.about.com/od/glossary/f/greatcommission.htm -http://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Smith -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4scF1ogXcB4 -http://www.joshhunt.com/mail113.htm -http://www.christianpost.com/news/survey-why-some-churches-thrive-and-others-decline-24794/ -http://www.anglicanjournal.com/articles/why-churches-fail-to-grow-10719 -http://ministrytodaymag.com/index.php/ministry-outreach/growth/7759-help-my-church-wont-grow